Night of 1,000 Snows(AKA Nix)
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: Umm... This is an Idea that was inspired by a FanFic by an author called Stripedrat named Anachronism...Please R&R! Tell me if you think I should continue this or not. Thanks! Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o Nyaa ! Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

Millennia ago, there was a great kingdom in which many species lived together in harmony. From the Sisters Of Flight in South-East Asia, from the Russian Toy-Makers of Santoff Claussen, to the Great Pooka Warriors of Australia, and from the Dream-Keepers of Egypt, to the Lunarians of Great Britain, all beings lived in peace.  
At that time, many beings worshiped two Deity's known as the Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff. Legend says that the Tsar and Tsarina had created all of the worlds and all of the beings to inhabit said worlds, and that when their duty was fulfilled, they had a child who would guide the world when they could not.  
Our characters include a Dream-keeper called Sanderson Mansnoozie (Either Sand Man or Sandy for short), a Pooka named E. Aster Bunnymund (Bunny for short), the princess of the Sisters Of Flight that was known as Toothiana, a wondrous Russian Toy-Maker and Ex-Bandit named Nicholas St. North(North for short), a 21-year-old Lunarian General named Kozmotis Pitchiner, and a young Elemental girl known as Jacklynn Nix Frost (Jackie for Short).  
And so, Our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya! Arctic Fox-Cat here!  
Nix: Who else would it be?  
****Me: I dunno! Oh, btw my dear readers, this is Nix. She is the very annoying Plot Bunny that inspired this story!  
Nix: Hi~!...Wait...Did you call me annoying, Vixen?  
Me: We-ll...  
Nix: That's a deep subject, Vixen!  
Me: Oh shut it you!  
Nix: ...Aren't you _forgetting_ something?  
Me: ...Err...Oh! Thank you for reminding me Nix! Will you please say the disclaimer?  
Nix: Meh, Sure Vix.**

Arctic Fox-Cat does Not own Rise of the Guardians or anything related to it!

Me: Thanks, Nix! Now, On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_'Wh-Where am I...?'_ I looked around at my surroundings in mild confusion, before slowly getting to my feet, _'What happened...?'_ I grabbed my staff off of the ground before I heard a high-pitched scream echo around me. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind as I ran towards the sound. After a few minutes of running, I came across a small cowering boy being attacked by a grotesque mass of what looked like shadows. "HEY!" I yelled, pointing my staff at it, "Get away from him!" Both child and monster looked at me, and I took this chance to get the kid away. _'Wind!'_ I called out mentally, _'Get the kid out of here Now!'_ As always, my faithful companion came at my call, and swept the boy up and out of danger. Once I was sure that the kid was safe, I lunged forward in an attack. In a few minutes, I had frozen it solid, and shattered it into pieces, preventing it from regrouping.  
"Well," I said with a huff, "Now that that's over with-" my next words were cut off by a masculine voice that said, "Hey You!" I turned and saw a man that looked to be about 21, with pitch-black hair and gold colored eyes, and I said, "Yeah?" He pointed a black rapier with a very, VERY, sharp blade at my neck and said, "Hand over your weapon. You are under arrest." All I could do was blink in confusion, before I reluctantly handed the man my staff. He started to walk away, silently telling me to follow him, and I obeyed. "Sooo..." I said, bored, "What did I do now, Mr. Creeper Dude?" He faltered in his step, and screamed, "I AM _NOT_ A CREEPER, WOMAN!" _'W-Wait, did he call me a woman?! B-But No-One is supposed to know that I'm a girl!…'_ I reached up to where my hood was _Supposed_ to be, panicking when I felt that it wasn't up, _'Gah! I'm Soooo Stupid!...*Sigh* Oh well… What's done is done.'_

"Excuse me Sir?" I said after a few moments, "I am sincerely sorry for calling you a creeper. My name is Jackylnn Nix Frost, but you can call me Jackie… Um, what's your name Sir?" He was silent for a moment, before he said, "I am General Kozmotis Pitchiner, Miss Frost." I pouted and said, "I told you to call me Jackie! C'Mon Kozzy! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Kozmotis's right hand twitched in what I'm sure meant that he desperately wanted to strangle me, and I grinned, proud of myself for managing to get such a strong reaction out of the man who I'm sure rarely, if ever, looses his composure. _'Yes! Frost-1 Kozzy-0 !'_  
After what felt like years, I saw what looked to me like a medieval fortress covered in light. "Hey Kozzy?" I asked, "Is that where you're taking me?" Another twitch, this time followed by a stiff nod. "Okay then Kozzy." As we walked through the village within the compound, I noticed that we were headed towards the palace in the center of the area. After a few more minutes, we arrived. Kozmotis led me inside, and I saw what appeared to be the king.  
"Your Highness," I heard Kozmotis say, "I have brought the girl." He gave me a small push forward, and I said, "Hello there Sir! My name is Jackylnn Nix Frost, but you can call me Jackie! I do hope that _you_ are more fun than _that_ guy. I mean, Kozzy is nice and all, but he has absolutely _No_ sense of humor _At All!_ Not to mention the fact that he gets these strange twitches in his hands that tells me that he desperately wants to strangle me-Not that I am not flattered, because I am! Very much so in fact! It's just that-" I cut myself off as I saw not only that the king was becoming more amused by the second, but also that Kozmotis was almost ready to murder me in a horrific way. "Oh my…" I said, "I should shut up now, before I am murdered horrifically, shouldn't I?" _'Hah! Frost-2 Kozzy-0 !'_ "So… What did I do?" I asked. I saw the king smile and call a familiar little boy forward. Somehow my natural female instincts kicked in, and I ran to the kid saying, "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" The kid smiled and said, "I'm okay! Thank-you for rescuing me from that Shadow-Monster Miss! I would've died if it weren't for you." I smiled and stood up, ruffling his hair as I said, "No problem kid! You needed help, and I was there. Just try to stay out of trouble from now on, okay?" He grinned and nodded, giving me a hug before he ran out of the palace.  
"Is that all?" I asked, turning towards the king, who smiled at me and said, "Well, I would like to thank you for saving one of my citizens." I blinked and said, "That's not necessary Sir." He just kept smiling and said, "I also would like to instate you as a Royal Knight, training under Kozmotis here, if that's okay with you Miss Frost?" I contemplated the offer and said, "I would be honored Mr.-" "My name is Manny Lunanoff, but you can call me Manny." He said. I grinned and said, "I'll call you Manny, if you call me Jackie, Deal?" Manny grinned and said, "Deal! You know what? I think we'll get along just fine!" I grinned and said, " Me too Manny!" I turned towards Kozmotis and said, "Do you know what this means Kozzy?" "…Time to kiss my sanity good-bye…?" I heard him mutter. "No silly! It means that we're gonna' be spending a Lot of time together! Isn't that great Kozzy?!" All I got in response was a loud Thump and a pathetic whimper. _'Frost-3 Kozzy-0!'  
_And thus begins my new life of Knighthood, Romance, and-Of Course-Tormenting-Err _Teasing_(*Cough* Torturing *Cough* ~Oh Shut it Kozzy!~) Kozmotis.

* * *

**Me: AND CUUUUUUUT!**  
**Nix: Owwww... Do you _Have_ to be so loud, Vix?**  
**Me: Yes. Yes I do...Well, any-who, That's Chapter one for you! I hope you liked it!**  
**Please R&R!**

**Me: Arctic Fox-Cat-**  
**Nix: And Nix The Plot Bunny!**  
**  
Both: Out!**


	3. AN: Sorry!

Yo!  
Look, I'm taking a break from this story. I'm sorry, but I need a break.  
I can't multi-task very well, and, to be honest, I have absolutely No clue as to what I should write about for the next chapter.  
And so, I am putting this story on an indefinite Hiatus.  
I sincerely wish that I could continue to write this story, But I can't.

Sincerely,  
Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o  
(A.K.A. Vixen/Vix)


End file.
